Wow Who Knew!
by SktzoStylz
Summary: Who Knew but Juicier. The way I had thought it up originally. I had edited it for The-N but hear I can give you all the real deal. Very very steamy. Hope you like!
1. Special Project

Friday morning in Ms. Kwan's class the the 10th graders have just been assigned a project and partners. The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Ellie and Ashley walk out together.  
  
"I hate assigned partners for projects" said Ellie with her usual annoyed and dried tone.  "I know," replies Ash "I'm just glad** I** don't have to work with him." "Thanks!" She says sarcastically.  Jimmy runs up behind them "Hey Ellie! Wait up!" he shouts from behind them.  "I'll see you later" Ashley says to Ellie before walking off. Ellie rolls her eyes.  "So I guess we're working together, huh?" He says trying to keep with her fast pace, she has no intention of slowing down for him. "I guess so." She replies not even looking back at him.  "So...You want to meet up after school?" "Fine" she turns to face him so abruptly that he almost crashes in to her, "I'll meet you at the main entrance." She turns and heads down to her next class.

  
"Dude!" Spinner pats Jimmy roughly on the back, Jimmy almost trips because of it. "How's your _"LOVE"_ project with Ellie?" "Shut up Spin!" He pulls Spin into the Zen Garden. "Tell the whole school, why don't you!"  He looks around nervously while speaking.  "Dude! Relax. You've been crushing on her for years! My bad if I almost slipped for the first time. You've been keepin it a secret forever!"  "Yea and I would like to keep it that way alright." He replies firmly with a straight face.  
 "Man your crazy! This is your chance, take it!" Spinner says almost pleading with him.  "I can't"  "Why not?! You're doing a love story. It's perfect."  "Spin, forget it! She doesn't even want to work with me." He says; he's pacing now.  "So she'll get over it. " Jimmy shakes his head and begins to walk out. "Dude. Did you forget about the kissing scene?" Jimmy stops in mid-step, "What kiss?"  "You haven't been paying attention in class have you?" He shakes his head and puts his hand on Jimmy's shoulder "You get to kiss her!"  Jimmy just stares. Spinner waves his hand in Jimmy's face, "Dude, you there?"   
  
Scene: Last Bell of the day rings. The halls are packed with kids ready to start the weekend. But not everyone is anxious for the weekend...   
  
So you're working with Jimmy, huh? Marco says grinning. "Yea, so. It's nothing. Just another project, with another guy. No big deal." Ellie replies plainly. "In **no** other project did you kiss a guy and **definitely** not Jimmy Brooks."  "So. It's not like he likes me or anything."  "Yea, right. He just stares at you 'cuz he likes your shoes" Marco says chuckling. "He looks but he's too shallow to deal with the "Goth thing". He's into girls like Hazel and Paige. Not me. And don't forget what happened when he and Ash got back together?" "So." Marco lowers his voice to a whisper "If he can accept me being gay I think he can deal with your style of dress, El. Really don't doubt it."  "Even so, even if by some strange miracle he's into me what about Ash. That's her ex. and my good friend."  "So, she's busy with Craig and so **beyond** over Jimmy."  "Yea, well we'll see." They reach the main doors. "There he is. I'll call you tonight."  "You better. I want to here every detail. See ya later." He heads off in the other direction. Ellie walks up to Jimmy who has his back to her talking to Spinner.   
Spinner whispers to Jimmy "Uh-oh. Here she comes." "You ready?" she says from behind him.  Jimmy facing her now, "Yea, your house or mine?" "Yours"   
  
Scene**:** At Jimmy's apartment. They've been rehearsing for awhile but now Jimmy's getting a little uneasy.   
  
"O my love how I...I...I...I, I forgot my line" He says stumbling over his words. "What's your problem? You're a good actor and now you're messing up" She says frustrated, this is the third time he got to this point and messed up.  I just forgot my line no, big deal."  He sits down on the couch. She sits next to him. "Right, you're sweating like crazy and can barely look me in the eye" Jimmy puts head down "You were doing fine and now what?" "Look, I'm just nervous, ok?"  "Why? She looks at him for a moment he keeps his head down. "Is it because of this?" She grabs him by the shirt and kisses him.  Still holding him by his shirt she pulls him down on top of her. Jimmy still partially in shock begins to kiss her back.  Getting over the shock he gets into it. Sliding his tongue in to her mouth, taking control.  Jimmy an aggressive lover at heart takes her hands of his shirt and holds them behind above her head with one hand and with the other begins caressing her side right next to her breast but not touching it.  He's teasing her driving her insane; in her head she's screaming "_Just grab my tit!" He's grinding her slightly.  _

He sits up slightly. Still kissing her but one peck at a time.

Kiss

Kiss

Kiss, he lifts up her shirt and somewhat to his surprise she abruptly pulls it over head, at the same time pulling her ponytails loose.  He begins to undue his shirt but she throws him down on the couch and climbs on top of him and rips his shirt open.  She kisses his neck and begins to work her way down.  With one hand he flips her bra strap open from the back.  She stops for a second, shocked at how quickly he undid her.  He pulls the bands off of what's left of her ponytails setting her red hair loose over her bare shoulders.  "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispers in her ear. She smiles and looks at him and kisses him.  "I want you" She says in his ear.  He kisses her again.  "I got condoms in my room" She slides off him.  "Hurry back" He smiles and heads off to his room.

He pulls open his sock drawer rummages through it to find an unopened box.  He walks out back into the living room. Ellie pops from behind the corner and throws him up against the wall and begins to kiss him. She undoes his pants before he even realizes what happens.  He puts his arms around her and realizes she's totally naked.  He quickly steps out of his pants. Instinctively grabs her, tossing with one hand the condoms on the counter, then picks her up and raps her legs around his waist.  Walking on over to the counter, she's still rapped around him kissing him, he places her on the counter and she shudders from the cold tile. He opens the box and puts the condom on.  He slides into her I slight moan emitting from her lips, gasps slightly and looks at her and kisses her and starts banging her. 

They go from the counter, to the floor, up against the wall, his bed, his dresser then back on his bed. They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. It's Party Time

Sunday late afternoon at the Dot Grill.  Ellie walks in wearing Jimmy's favorite jersey and Marco rushes to her side.

"Ellie! I called you, left messages. Where have you been?!"  "Sorry Marco.  I didn't actually go home last night." "Oooo. Tell me what happened." He said excitedly.  "Well, we got a lot of work done to say the least." "And what else?" "I kissed him." "**What?!**" He exclaimed gleefully.  "Shh! I kissed him and he kissed me back. And then we…"  Jimmy walks in. He spots her and walks over. Ellie has a huge grin on her face.  "What's up Marco?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out! He looks at the two of them together. Jimmy chuckles. "El, can I get you something?  I'm gonna get a burger."  "Sure, I'll take one too but with cheese." Jimmy goes to the counter to order.

"Ok so tell me the rest" Marco said as if he was starving for the information. "Well I just grabbed him and kissed him" "Alright El!" "Shh! It didn't stop there we kept kissing and it escalated and you stuff happened." "El you had sex with him?" "Yea" "Oh man, well how was it?" "Marco!" "Sorry, ok sorry" Ellie sighs"I'm gonna get a soda you want one?" "Yea, coke please" She walks off and stands next to Jimmy.

Over at the table where Marco is Craig and Ashley walk in.

"Hey Marco, what's up?" says Craig greeting Marco. "Nothing, just waiting for Ellie to come back." "I think she's a little busy." Ashley says pointing to the bar where Jimmy and Ellie are standing super close to each other.  "WHOA! When did this happen?" says Craig. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure.  I guess it's the project you know" "Anyway," Ash said turning her head abruptly from bar. "I just wanted to let you know my parents are out of town this weekend and….." And that means PARTY!" Craig says cutting her off.  Ash gives him this annoyed look, "It's a surprise party for Hazel." "I will definitely be there." replied Marco "Awesome" said Craig.  Ash rolls her eyes, "Okay well we're off to 'alert the public' party starts at 9."  "Can't wait! See you, guys." "See ya!" says Craig with a wave.

Craig and Ash leave and Marco runs over to Ellie and Jimmy's table.  "O man! Guys guess what!?"  "What?" said Ellie, "Yea spill Marco" Jimmy chimed in. "Its party time!" Marco says with a grin.


	3. It's Not About You

As the week goes on the excitement builds for the party. And Hazel has no clue… well….

Scene: Lunchroom

"Toby! What time is Hazel's party!" Kendra yells across two tables.  "Dumb bitch" Paige mutters. "I'm not having a party" Hazel says confusedly, "O wait you guys are throwing a party for ME I'm so excited" The whole room gives Kendra the evil eye. Kendra puts her head down "sorry" "That's your girlfriend" says JT (he's sitting next to Toby) "Shut-up!"  Toby slaps JT in the arm.

Scene: Ashley's house

Setting: The whole Degrassi crew and more showed up, Ashley's house is packed. It's Hazel's birthday party. She looks good but as usual Paige steals the show.

"…And then I told him that I want my money back and he got so mad that he didn't pay attention when he was counting the money and gave me **$20 extra!" said Paige. "That's my girl." Said Spinner sounding all to proud of Paige.**

On the outer edge of the circle surrounding Paige is Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie and Sean.  Jimmy and Ellie are holding hands.

" Don't you get tired of her stealing your spotlight?" Sean says to Hazel. He shakes his head and goes to grab a soda. "What a jerk! He…" Jimmy begins to say but Hazel cuts him off, "No, he's right.  I'm sick of it." She says glaring at Paige.

At the table getting drinks…

"Hey Sean" says Terri from behind him.  "Wow, Terri… your look great" he replies. "Thanks.  You, too" she replies  "Where's Emma?" "We broke up" Sean says his face getting slightly tense. "O sorry" says Terri noticing the change in his face hoping she didn't upset him. "It's nothing" he says trying to calm down but its not working.  "It doesn't sound like nothing." She says. Thinking to herself _No fear. Go for it!  "You want to talk about it? Come on let's go in the kitchen" He looks at her for a minutes she gestures for him to come and he follows her to the kitchen._

Back in the living room…

"Okay, I'm going to open my presents! Hazel exclaims, trying to get the attention away from Paige an on to herself "One sec Hun, I'm almost through with my story…" Paige says "That's It!" Hazel yells "I'm sick of you hogging all the attention! I'm always in your shadow! Even my birthday this is **my day** and everyone's around **you** instead of **me.  Did you all forget that I'm the reason you're here?! She says redirecting her anger to the crowd.  Paige Begins to sob "I'm sorry!" She runs out. "Paige, wait." Spinner runs after her.  "Good job Hazel" Jimmy says flatly.  "Oh man" Hazel runs after them.  Whole room is just in shock. "This more interesting than I though it would be." says Ellie.**


	4. Caught in The Act

In the kitchen…

"Terri?" Paige says not believing her eyes.  "Go Terri!" declares Spinner. Paige glares at him and rolls her eyes.  Hazel runs in "Whoa! What's going on?" "Oh, hey guys" Terri says sounding a little embarrassed. "Hey yourself" says Spinner with a stupid look on his face. He always thought Terri was hot but never saw her like this.  "Spin, shut up for a minute, alright?" She says putting her hand up to him, "Terri, what are you here with Sean?"  "What's your problem?" Sean says backing off of Terri a little but enough to keep her breasts from being exposed to everyone.  "My problem is you" she says pointing at Sean, he's helping Terri put her top back on.  "Ever since you came back to school with us you've been nothing but trouble, hurting Emma twice, kissing Ash while she was with Jimmy, fights and you're probably the one that broke into that vending machine" "Yo, you don't know me" He says standing up facing her, he looks like he's ready to fight. "That's right you don't and you don't have any business in this.  This is between me and Sean not you" Terri said now standing behind Sean as if she was backing him up.  "It is when you do it at a party.  It's just all **too familiar."  "Yea, the difference is I'm not on E." Terri said.  "Paige, what are you jealous?" Hazel said inquisitively.  "No" Paige replied. "Then what's the problem?" Spinner said wondering just what the hell is wrong with his girl.  "Nothing, just someone doesn't know how to mind their own business. Come on Terr let's get out of here." Sean said as he his hand out she takes his hand and they push past them.**

"What a jerk!" Paige says. "No you're the jerk.  Stop trying to control everything!" Hazel said. "I'm not, I just…."  "You just want everything good to only happen to you." Hazel says cutting her off, "Terri finally has a guy interested in her, a cute guy at that, and you want to break it up." "No I just don't want her to get hurt" "So that's **her business Paige"  "She's got a point, babe" Spin chimes in.  "You're supposed to be on my side" Paige says almost whining. "But babe, it's not like she doesn't know everything about him already" "but…" "But nothing, Paige." Hazel says jumping in. "Forget this I'm going back to ****my party." She turns to leave. "That's right cuz is "your" party." Paige says sarcastically.  Hazel spins back around "That's right it's ****my party for ****my birthday.  God forbid, there's a moment about me and not you" Hazel rolls her eyes and storms out. "Spin, am I controlling."  "Umm, I don't know" "Spin! Tell me the truth!" "Fine, you **are** controlling" "What's wrong with me?" She slumps down into the chair.**

Out in front of Ash's house…

"So where do we go from here?" Terri said as her and Sean sat on the steps in front of the house.   "Oh, you want to go somewhere else?" he says "No, me and you" Terri says as she looks into his eyes.  "Oh" Sean said putting his head down.  "Sean, I like you." "I like you too, I just don't know if I want to be in a relationship now." He says looking up at her. "It's ok I understand." Terri says and awkward silence falls over them. "You want to go back inside?" she said breaking the silence "No. I want to go home.  Come with me." He said standing up. "Well, ok I guess. Party's not turning out that great" "So let's go" He puts out his hand for her to take it and she does.


	5. You Know You Want Me

Let's take it back to when Hazel, Paige and Spinner left the living room.  As matter of fact let's stay in the living room.  I think there's something important here that we missed.

"Good job Hazel" Jimmy says flatly.  "Oh man" Hazel runs after them.  Whole room is just in shock. "This more interesting than I though it would be." says Ellie.  "Ok well umm let's dance its still a party you know" Ashley says stepping into the center of the room.  "Marco, can you turn up the music.  Everyone! Let's dance!" she says. "Alright here we go" Marco put a mix CD on and he continued to play DJ the whole night. The first song he picked was "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65.  Marco new the song was kind of old but the infectious rhythm would definitely get everyone moving and sure enough it did.  At first some of the guys acted dumb and started doing a sort of mock mosh pit.  The girls started to get into it.

Emma started to get into it.  She was dancing and someone was watching.  The punch had been spiked by Spinner earlier unannounced to the group so Emma had a little more than she should of.  She noticed the guy in the chair in the corner watching her.  She'd never seen him before, he was cute.  She gestured towards him to come dance with her and he did.

Manny was dancing.  Wearing a crop top and low rider jeans, her standard outfit nowadays.  Since she wasn't at school she had the top of her thong showing which she loved to do. Then "Mudian to Bach Ke (Beware of the boys)", the rap song with Jay-Z featuring Punjabi MC, came on with it Punjabi beat the hips started to move more on the girls especially Manny to every guys pleasure.  There was one guy she was dancing for-Craig.  Craig was dancing with Ashley.  Ash had her back to him which worked perfectly for Craig with Ashley so intent to "back it up" on Craig she didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention to her. He was watching Manny of course.  How couldn't he, the object of his desire was performing.  Every guy was watching but that didn't matter to her it was all about Craig. The music changed again. It went to "Addictive" by Truth Hurts, one of the best belly dancing songs ever.  Of course Manny responded. She began to move like never seen before.  She was belly dancing better then anyone had ever done it before, why? Because she was dancing for Craig.  It was as if no one was in the room but her and Craig in her mind.  She was tearing it up.  The room was getting hot with all the bodies moving everywhere.  Emma's working it on her mystery man and even Toby managed to get Kendra to work it on him.  

_He breaks me down_

_He builds me up_

_He feels my cup_

_I like it rough_

Manny took her top off nice and slow like a stripper.  She had on under a red bikini top that matched her red thong that was showing.

_He's so contagious_

_He turns my pages_

_He's got anxious_

_He's what I'm waiting for_

She got up on the table and was dancing, but by now most girls were dancing on tables and couches already.  It wasn't that big a deal to anyone but her and Craig. She was dancing for him and the song was so appropriate.

_Tonight is waiting_

_And I complaining_

_I'm entertaining_

She's dancing and mouthing the words to him the whole time.

_From head to toe_

_He makes me glow_

_He hits the spot_

_He makes me hot_

She brings it down and back up.  Dancing like never before, showing how much she wants him.  Craig is sweating now.  He knows what she's thinking.  He wants to run to her. He's mesmerized by her body. Marco's feeling the DJ thing, picking all the sexy songs he can think of thanks to Spin, Paige and Ashley's combined extensive collection.  He changes it to a more up to date song.  He puts on "Baby Boy" by Beyonce and Sean Paul.  Sully can't take it anymore and goes to dance with Manny.  She doesn't push him off.  It is her boyfriend and all but all she wants is Craig.  She dances with Sully, there off the table know, but she doesn't take her eyes off Craig still singing to him.  Sully doesn't notice he's to busy enjoying Manny ass pushing up on him.  Ashley turns around to look Craig in the face, his trance is broken momentarily but he manages to get her to turn around again.  Manny seeing what Craig did puts a smile on her face and continues mouthing the words.  Going through all the fantasies Beyonce expresses but the chorus is what gets to Craig.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_You fill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by _

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about all the time _

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby you stay on my mind_

_Baby boy you are so damn fine_

_Baby boy wont you be mine_

_Baby Boy let's….Sing again now_

_Baby you stay on my mind_

_Baby boy you are so damn fine_

_Baby boy wont you be mine_

Sean Paul breaks into his rap in the middle and Ashley turns around.  She kisses Craig but he's still thinking about Manny. He turns her back around again, Ash doesn't think twice about it.  _Someone's getting horny she thinks to herself and proceeds to dance.  Craig is exasperated he can barely hold himself back.  The song ends and Marco Swiftly switches into "Rock your Body" by Justin Timberlake.  Ash leaves Craig says she has to check on the food and stuff Craig just says "Ok" not really paying attention and she gives him a kiss. Manny stops dancing, and Sully's disappointed.  _

Manny goes to talk to Hazel.  Everyone's pretty drunk by now.  Hazel decides to perform the routine she created for the Spirit Squad but Radditch banned it claiming that the song and the routine was too promiscuous. She, Manny, Paige and the whole Spirit Squad knows all the moves.  Paige is still in the kitchen so they do it without her.  Manny takes her place, (Originally Paige should have been in front), the girls begin to move all the furniture out the way so the have enough room while Hazel helps Marco find the song.  Everyone who's not in the Squad takes a seat to watch.  Except for Emma and her mystery man, they slip up the stairs.  Everyone takes there place.  Conveniently enough Craig was sitting directly in front of Manny she smiled at him; he gave a nervous smile back.  Manny and Hazel are in front and the rest are behind them.  Hazel cues the song.  The song starts, the girls begin to pump there bodies.  Song choice: "Sexy Lady" by Shaggy featuring Sean Paul.  Craig's eyes are wide.  He's trying not to drool.  The girls take to the floor and bring it back up, swinging their hips back and forth.  Manny directs her attention to Craig once again not missing a step or shake.  Wiggling, shaking it, moving their bodies all around the girls perform their sexy routine.  It's a very sexy routine; you could liken them to the girls from Carmen Electra's Pussycat Dolls, but better.  At least in Craig's eyes its better, because Manny's half naked dancing for him.  It's all for him and he knows it.  Every thrust of her hip, every booty shake and every time they freak on the floor or in the air, Manny does it all for him.  Sully standing behind Craig, he thinks it's for him, _I'm gonna get some tonight, he says to himself.  The song blares on and when it's done they get a standing ovation from the guys and even some girls.  Craig looks like he's going to explode.  He's physically hot, he's sweating profusely now and wants Manny.  She knows it to she winks at him. _

Marco puts on one last fast song. Manny's favorite.  Britney Spears' "I'm a Slave 4U".  She takes this opportunity to dance one more time.  She wants to ask him to dance but she knows she cant she's in Ash's house.  There is no way she could get away with that. I just have to play my cards right one more time. _He's looking at me and I'm going to put on a show while I still have his attention, before Ash gets back to him.  God, he's hot! _She thinks to herself.  Songs starts:

_I know I may be young_

_But I got feelings too…_

Manny takes her place in the center of the room.

_All you people look at me_

_Like I'm a little girl…_

She's moving it. She's memorized the video. Imitating Britney, but better.

_I feel like talking_

_I feel like dancing_

_When I see this guy_

_What's practical?_

_What's logical?_

_What the hell?_

_Who cares?_

Most guys are still watching.  Especially since Manny's dancing.

_I'm a slave 4 U_

_I can't hold it_

_I can not control it_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I won't deny it _

_I'm not trying to hide it_

_Baby, don't you wanna_

_Dance up on me_

_O baby don't you wanna _

_Dance up one me…_

She starts dancing like crazy everyone's watching. Who knew Manny could dance like this? She pointing to Craig and singing it to him.  Everyone assumes she's pointing to Sully of course.  

_I really want to dance _

_Tonight with you_

_I really want to do _

_What you want me to_

_I really want to dance _

_Tonight with you_

_I really want to do _

_What you want me to_

_Baby, don't you wanna_

_Dance up on me_

_O baby don't you wanna _

_Dance up one me_

_I'm a slave 4 U_

_I can't hold it_

_I can not control it_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I won't deny it _

_I'm not trying to hide it_

_Baby…_

Craig is getting uneasy.  She's talking to him through the song. He's not sure how much longer he can resist her. The song ends. And Manny walks off all the guys are in shock.  She goes to get her shirt and puts it back on.  Sully walks over to her "We need to talk" he says.  She says follows him to the corner of the room.

"Manuela, I don't appreciate you dancing like that" he says. "Why?"  "I know you want me but you can't go flaunting it like that in front of everyone" "Excuse me" She says getting in his face.  "Don't tell me what I can and can not do" "Look, you're my girlfriend so you do what I say" "Fine, then I won't be your girlfriend anymore. How's that?" "Manuela, you can't just break up with me like that" "Oh yea watch me!" She pushes past him.

"Jerk off" she mutters as she heads upstairs to the bathroom.  _He would think I was dancing for him she thinks to herself. She hears noises in the bathroom.  She swings open the door.  "Emma, Emma, Emma" she says shaking her head.  "Someone's being a naughty little girl" "Manny get out!!!" Emma yells. "My pleasure" she says half laughing and closes the door behind her._

Author's Note: Hope you like it! Please review. I'll get to what happened in the bathroom soon.


	6. Going home

Emma, Emma, Emma, what am I going to do with you? She says to herself chuckling.  Manny walks down the hall looking for a mirror.  She ends up in Ash's room.  She looks around with a disgusted look on her face. She sits down at the vanity and starts to fix her hair.  She hears footsteps and turns.  It's Craig. She smiles "hey" she says softly.  "Hey" he's looking uneasy.  She continues to touch up her lip gloss.  She rubs her lips together and gets up.  She slips her lip gloss into her pocket and stops right in front of Craig.  "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she said.  "Umm, you're a really good dancer", she steps closer to him "It helps when you have the right inspiration"

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

"I better go, Chris, It's getting late" she stands up and begins to get dressed.  "But Emma when will I see you again?"  Chris, are mystery man, said.  "Well you just moved here right" "yea" "So are you going to be going to school here?" "Yea, Degrassi Community" "Well that's my school, so I'll see you then" Emma runs out.  Chris tries to follow her "Emma, wait!" he says but he gets lost in the crowd. 

Manny leans into kiss Craig but Chris running out and trying to catch up with Emma causes them to separate.  Craig's standing in the doorway she slides past so her whole body rubs up against him she whispers in his ears "I danced for you cuz I want you"  She leaves him there breathless.  Many heads down the hall and introduces herself to Chris.  They talk for a minute and Manny heads back downstairs.  Craig is still.

Downstairs at the party the music is pumping.  Manny looks around and decides she's board with the party and heads home.

The party goes on to around 2 am.  The house was trashed but Craig left claiming he didn't fell well.  

At home Craig cant get images of Manny dancing out of his head.  He turns on the radio.  Changes station, again, again and again. _Is everyone playing all of Manny's songs? _He thinks to himself.  Frustrated he turns of the radio and tries to sleep.


	7. Getting Things In Order

Back at school on Monday everyone is still talking about Paige and Hazel's fight.

Scene: Homeroom for our favorite 9th graders with Mr. Simpson

"Is it true that Hazel smacked Paige?" Liberty said anxiously.  "No, Liberty, just yelling, ok. Weren't you there?" JT says with disgust in his voice.  "No I couldn't go I was out of town" "Figures **you** would miss one of the best parties of the year" "Leave her alone, JT" says Toby. "Fine, whatever." Emma walks in "Hey guys". "Hey Em" "hey" "Hey were you doing the party? I saw you come in but I didn't see you after that." JT says inquisitively.  Emma, blushing slightly, says "Oh nowhere" Manny walks in and says "Hey guys!"  "Hey" JT says noticeably excited "Hey" Toby says as Emma turns away nervously. "Hey Em, you had a good time last didn't you?" Manny said sneakily. "Um, yea.  Nothing special, you know." "You sure it was nothing special?" she says teasing  Emma. "Yes" Emma says, she's getting nervous and antsy. "Ok, whatever you say" Manny walks away with a smirk on her face and sits in the front

JT whispers to Toby "What was that about?" "I don't know but I think Manny knows something we don't" "Not for long not if I have anything to do with it" JT says with determination in his voice.

Scene: Homeroom for our favorite 10th graders with Ms. Kwan

 Whispers in the room "Who's the new kid?" "I don't know"

"Who's the new kid?" Ellie says to Marco. "I don't know but he's kinda cute"  Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Class!" Ms. Kwan says interrupting everyone's conversations. "I'd like to introduce you to a new student. His name is Chris and he will be sharing homeroom with you all" Chris gives a cool nod. "You can take a seat in the back over there Chris."

"How come you're not sitting next to Jimmy anyway?" Marco said returning to their conversation.  "Assigned seating. You know how she is" Ellie sasys gesturing towards Kwan, "plus I don't want to smother him either" "O ok. How is it going so far between you two anyway?" "Loving every minute" she says as Jimmy turns around and gives her wave and a wink. "I've never seen you this happy. This is great El."

"So have you and Ellie been heating things up?" Spinner says to Jimmy. "What? Spin, what are you talking about?" "You and Ellie, dude. You know?" "Spinner, that's none of your business"   the bell rings. They get their stuff together and begin walking out. "Dude, what's the big deal?" Spinner insists. "How would Paige feel if you told all the stuff you guys did together?" "She'd be mad, but Ellie's different…" "Yea, she is different. That's why I like her that's why I respect her."

In the halls…

"Oh Craig, you want to come over after school?" Ashley says as he closes his locker. "No, umm I got to umm help Jeremiah with some stuff" Craig says stumbling over his words, looking for an excuse. "O ok, well call me tonight" she says not noticing that he's lying. "Will do" he says half heartedly as  Ash leaves and Manny walks up. "Hey, Craig" she says with a wink. "O hey Manny." He says stopping her from passing him by.  "Listen you want to catch a movie later?" "Sure, I'd love too" she said with a smile forming on her face. "Great, I'll pick you up at 6" "ok" she says and walks away.

"JT!" Liberty shouts. "Leave me alone Liberty" he says angrily.  She's been annoying him more than usual lately.

"Kendra, good morning" Toby says trying to sound sexy. "Hey Toby.  We're eating lunch together today right?" Kendra says not noticing the tone in his voice.

"Definitely" "Ok, I'll see you then. I really have to go" she says. "Ok bye" Toby says but she's already out of earshot.  JT walks up and says "What's up Tobes?" "It's Kendra; I never get to see her anymore.  She's always busy" "So. You're having lunch with her today right?" JT says matter of factly.  "Yea" "So talk to her about it"


	8. I Didnt Know

Outside Degrassi at Lunch

"Hazel, wait up" Paige says as her heels clank on the floor.  Hazel's been ignoring her all day. "What?" She says bluntly. "Look, I'm sorry ok.  I realize I have been a bit controlling and I apologize" "Fine, but how do I know your not going to such a bitch anymore?" "Because, I'm going to bring it up with my Counselor, plus I'm tired of talking about Dean anyway. "Well, ok." Hazel says a smile forming on her face.

Chris jogging after two girls "Hey Emma! Wait up!" "Mmmm, look who's coming?" Manny says. "Shh! Hey Chris!" "I had fun on Friday" he says with a smile. "I'm sure you did" Manny says and Emma gives her the evil eye "I'll see you guys later" she as she runs off. "I had fun too" "I would've called you but you didn't give me your number. You ran off so fast." "OK here" Emma says as she looks for paper and pen. "So how do you like Degrassi so far?" "Well, you being here helps" he says and Emma begins to blush.

"Terri, I've been thinking about Friday, and what I said." Sean says as they sit on the steps together. "Yea what about it?" she says looking up at him. "I changed my mind. I **do** want a relationship" He takes her hand "I'm glad" She says and then kisses him.

"This is crazy. So many hook ups." Ash says while sitting with Paige. "Yea, I know. Emma and that new kid…" "Wow he didn't waste anytime." "Yea, I know. Sean and Terri too" "They're official?" Ashley says just as Sean and Terri walk by holding hands. "I guess so. And don't forget Jimmy and Ellie." "**What?! Jimmy and Ellie are together?" Ashley says almost shouting. "Hun, didn't you see them together at the party." "**No!** Well yes not at the party before that but, I didn't think it was serious" "Well it's no big deal. Apparently they've been crushing on each other for years" "****What!? Even while he was with me?!" Ashley says shouting now. "I don't know. Hun, please don't tell me your still into Jimmy. Especially not while your with Craig." She says trying to get her to lower her voice. "**No!** " Ash says realizing now she's yelling, she stops. "I just didn't know." She says trying to sound calm "Look I gotta go" Ash says as she grabs her stuff. "Hun, you sure you're ok?" Paige says putting a hand on Ash's wrist. "Yea."**

Jimmy and Ellie are sitting together. "I got band practice today. I think we're gonna try to do that Anthem song by Good Charlotte" he says "O, yea.  Hey when you gonna sing for me?" Ellie says. "Yea, right. I'm not singing. Craig's the lead for a reason." "Aww come on, for me?" Ellie wraps her arms around him, "No" he tickles her and she quickly let's go to squirm away from him" I'm not gonna fall for that" talking about her giving him the puppy's eyes. "Stop" Ellie squeals laughing. "Ok but…" he sees someone coming towards them. "Hey Ash, are you ok?"

**Smack!**


	9. Still in Love?

A/N: Sorry about switching back to a more "script" style but I think it's easier to follow like this, at least for this chapter. Enjoy!

~~~~~

Jimmy: Ok but…Hey Ash, are you ok?

**Smack!**

Ash: How could you do this to me?

Ellie: **OWW!** What are talking about?!

Ash: You being with Jimmy! And you! (Pointing to Jimmy) You liked her the whole time we were together?!

Ellie: Hello! You said you were over him and you're in love with Craig.

Jimmy: Ash, calm down.       

Ash: You calm down! (To Ellie) You're my best friend and best friend don't date each other's exes. (She tries to grab her Ellie pushes her off)

Ellie: We're not best friends. Marco's my best friend.

Ash: But I thought. 

Ellie: You thought wrong.  We were good friends but not best friends. (Rolls her eyes) Jimmy let's get out of here

Jimmy: Ok.  Ashley did you** really** think I **wasn't gonna date anyone else?  We've been over for a year, you're with Craig, get over it. (Holding hands Ellie and Jimmy push past Ashley almost knocking her down.  She sits down and cries)**

(Craig walks over and sees Ash crying)

Craig: Hey Ash what's the matter?

Ash: Me and Ellie aren't best friends

Craig: Well what happened?

Ash: I don't know

Craig: I don't understand.  Explain. (Ash just stares at him for a minute and then begins to wipe her tears)

Ash: It was nothing. (Tries to get away from him but he grabs her arm)

Craig: Ashley, talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!

Voice: I'll tell you what's wrong.  (They turn around, Its Manny)

Manny: Craig, you didn't see what just happened?

Craig: (looking confused) No, I was in the library, I just came out here.

Manny: (with an evil grin on her face. Ash's face looks more and more horrified) Well you missed a big show then, Craig.  It was like watching a soap opera. Only if I had some popcorn. (Manny's stalling, enjoying the moment of Ash's demise)

Craig: So what happened?

Manny: Well Craig, Ashley smacked Ellie.

Craig: (to Ash) What? Why? (Ash is silent) Why can't you tell me?

Manny: She can't tell you because you wouldn't like it.  

Ash: It's nothing.

Manny: Nothing huh? (She comes closer staring Ash in the face) If it's nothing than why can't you tell him? Why can't you tell your "boyfriend" why you smacked your "best friend"? (Saying boyfriend and best friend sarcastically) 

Ash: Because… (Bell Rings) Oh well I guess we'll have to be going (she turns to leave)

Craig: Wait so you're just not going to tell me what happened?! (Ash is silent stopping dead in her tracks)

Manny: I'll tell you Craig. (She says with a smirk)

Craig: Alright then **you** tell me.

Manny: Okay. (She begins to circle Ash) Craig you know Jimmy and Ellie are going out right?

Craig: Yea why?

Manny: They make a cute couple right? (still circling Ashley like a vulture)

Craig: Yea sure. (shaking his head) What does this have to do with anything?

Manny: Plenty. Ash and Jimmy used to go out.  And she obviously never got over it. She still loves Jimmy, so she smacked Ellie.

Craig: What?!  Ash, I can't believe you! 

Ash: But Craig I… 

Craig: We're through!

Ash: Craig (she grabs his arm) Wait!

Craig: Wait for what? Your not my girlfriend now get off me. I'm late for class. (He heads into school)

Manny: Craig, wait up!  (He stops and waits for Manny and they walk in together)

Ash: (alone) What have I done?

In the Halls…

Craig: I can't believe her. Miss "I love you Craig" (imitating her) hasn't even gotten over Jimmy. 

Manny: I told you she doesn't deserve you.

Craig: You're right. I should be with someone who appreciates me (He stops.  Facing Manny he takes her hands in his) someone like you.

Manny: (Her eyes lighting up) O Craig (she leans into kiss him)

Voice: Ahem (someone clears their throat they both turn around to find Mr. Radditch standing behind them)  
Radditch: Mr. Manning, Ms. Santos shouldn't you two be in class.


	10. Back to Reality

In Media Immersions…

"Earth to Liberty!" JT says waving his hand in her face. "Sorry JT I was just…" "Whatever just stop staring ok?" he rolls his eyes and turns back to Toby and Liberty sighs dreamily. "So what happened with Kendra at lunch?" "Liberty bored me to death with some science facts and.."  "No I mean with Kendra." "How would I know?  She didn't show up for lunch." Toby said with noticeable hurt in his voice.  "What? That's messed up Tobes.  So what are you gonna do now?" "I don't know, but we can't last much longer like this…" "Toby, JT!" Mr. Simpson shouts interrupting their conversation, "What's and Operating System?"  "Uhh…A system that operates" JT says sending the class into a fit of laughter. "Very funny. Maybe you would know the answer if you weren't so busy talking to Toby.  One more time and it's detention for the both of you" He says as he returns to the front of the class and returns back to his lecture.  JT whispers to Emma--"Hey what you doing?" "Nothing JT, now be quiet before you get me in trouble too" Emma says sounding annoyed.

In Ms. Kwan's class…

Everyone is clapping as Ms. Kwan says "Ellie, Jimmy that was fantastic! Such passion, such raw emotion in your voices and expressions" "Thanks" Ellie says sheepishly. "Thanks, Ms. Kwan" Jimmy says as they both take a seat. "So Jimmy when are you gonna tell me about where your passion stems from?" Spinner says.  "Shut up Spin, that's none of your business now get off my case" Jimmy replied just as there was a knock on the door.  "I think this one belongs to you, Ms. Kwan" Mr. Radditch said escorting Craig into his class, "found him in the hallway."  "Well thanks for bringing him in" Ms. Kwan said looking very displeased, "Craig I hope your ready to present your project, your up next." She says not even giving him chance to sit down.


	11. DetentionPhone Call

Back in Media Immersions. …

Mr. S: … are DOS, UNIX …

(Knock on the door)

Mr. Radditch: I think one of your students here got lost in the hallway.  I took in upon myself to escort her to class.

Mr. S:  Well thanks; I'll take it from here. Manny take a seat. (Whole class watches her take a seat and not because of her jeans)

Class continues on…

Just then Manny get's an IM

**FunniestManAlive1**: Hey what happened to you?

**lilChula4U**: I got busted in the hallway

**FunniestManAlive1: **Doing what?

**lilChula4U:** Well I was about to kiss Craig but old Rat head interrupted us

**FunniestManAlive1: **o g2g already in trouble w/ Mr. S

**FunniestManAlive1 signed off.**

**Envirolover****: Hey what happened?**

**lilChula4U:** i was bout to kiss Craig but Radditch got in the way

**Envirolover****: Manny! he has a gf**

**lilChula4U**: Emma leave me alone. alrite plus they broke up, shows how much u kno

**Envirolover****: they broke up? i saw them together earlier. did u do sumthin?**

**lilChula4U:** no, she did it to herself i just told the truth about what she did an now he's mine.  got 2 seize the opportunity. but I bet you kno all bout that don't, u miss sharpe?

**lilChula4U**** signed off.**

Bell Rings

JT: Miss Sharpe? (Following Emma into the halls)

Emma: What are you doing reading my screen JT!

JT: What are you doing IMing in class? And why's Manny calling you Miss Sharpe.

Voice: Miss Sharpe? That's my mom, this is my girl. (he said putting his arm around Emma's waist)

Emma: (giggles) Hey Chris

JT: Your girl? I never even met you!

Chris: I'm sorry I didn't know I had to go through an advisory counsel to get with Emma. You that popular, girl? (he said jokingly)

JT: Wait I saw you at the party. Is that were you were the whole time Emma?!  With him?! 

Emma: JT calm down (JT storms off)

Chris: Is there something you need to tell me about him Emma?

Emma: No, I don't know what got into him.

Paige: Craig, have you seen Ash?

Craig: Unfortunately, but I never want to see her again.

Paige: What?! (Craig just leaves her there stunned)

Paige: Ash and Craig, over?

Hazel: That's what it sounds like.  But then again they broke up twice in a week.

Paige: True.

Later that day in Detention…

Craig:  We're still on for the movies right?

Manny: Of course (She smiles)

Craig:  How 'bout we go straight there from here?

Manny:  Sounds good.

Manny: Uuuuggghhh! I hate detention!

Craig: You've been here before?

Manny: Yea over my **favorite** pair of jeans.  There triple X low rise and really comfortable but Radditch said they were too low

Radditch:  That's right, (he says walking in cutting here off in mid sentence) and it's your second offense.  I let you off the first time with a warning.  Now the two of have 50 minutes left in your detention and o don't want to hear another word out of either of you. (he says firmly)

(Craig and Manny thinking in the silence of detention)

Manny: _I can't believe this! I have Craig all to myself and I didn't even have to do anything!! _

Craig:  _Ashley in such a hypocrite.  She gets mad at me for not saying I love you yet she's still in love with Jimmy. _

Craig_: I still like her and all but she's in love with Jimmy _

Manny: _This couldn't have worked out better if I planned it!_

Craig:_ I'm crazy about Manny.  Who wouldn't be? I mean, look at her hot **and** sweet, a little feisty too, what else could a guy want?! I definitely like her more than Ashley.  _

Manny_: I'm so happy I could scream! _

Craig:_ I did cheat on Ash twice with her, and it was **so** worth.  Especially knowing what I know now._

Manny:_ Craig Manning all to myself!_

Craig:_ I think I found the right girl for me.  I can trust her too; she only has eyes for me._

Manny:_ Me and Craig together, finally!_

Craig:_ I girl I can love and trust, finally!_

At the same time, at Ash's house…

Ash: Toby! Get off the phone it's an emergency! (She yells banging on his door)

Toby:  Would you shut up! I have important things to talk about too you know! (He yelled back with one hand covering the receiver)

Toby: Sorry Kendra, Ashley's being such a pain.

Kendra: (on the phone) It's okay, I understand Spinner's always in my face too.  So what did you want to talk to me about?

Toby: I wanted to talk about us

Kendra: Uhh, ok.

Toby: Look, I like you a lot but I need more.

Kendra: What do you mean! Are you breaking up with me?!

Toby: No, just let me finish, ok.

Kendra: Then spit out Isaacs!

Toby: You never have time for me.  You're always here, there and everywhere but with me.

Kendra: But you know I'm on the hockey team.

Toby: I know but you cancel at the last minute and stand me up all the time

Kendra: It's the Hockey, I

Toby: At lunch Kendra at lunch? Since when is there practice at lunch?

Kendra: Look, I don't have time for this I got a game to go to. (Click)

(Toby sighs and flops back on his bead, just then he's startled by pounding on the door)

Ash: Toby, are you off the phone yet?! I need to use the phone!!

Toby: (Swings the door open abruptly and throws the phone at her) Here, now leave me alone! (Slams the door in her face)

Ash: Hey watch it! You almost hit me in the face!

Toby: (from behind the door) oh boo hoo


	12. Not home

Ash take the phone back into her room.  She dials Craig's number, it rings for a while.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeremiah, its Ashley.  Is Craig there?"

"O hi Ashley. I'm sorry Craig hasn't come home yet but I'll tell him you called ok?"

"Hi Ashley" Angela yells in the background

"Ok, thanks, and tell Angie I said 'hi'"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

She hangs up the phone. She sits down on the bed frustrated. Just then the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash, It's me Paige"

"Oh hey Paige"

"I didn't see you in class after lunch.  What happened to you?"

"O yea I just decided to go home."

"I heard you and Craig broke up"

"Wow, new really does travel fast at Degrassi."

"Does it have anything to do with Jimmy and Ellie?"

"No what makes you say that?" Ash said nervously.

"Hun, you totally freaked out when I told you she's with Jimmy"

"O I was just shocked, I um"

"I saw you smack Ellie" Ash is silent for a minute.

"Are you still into Jimmy?" Paige said breaking the silence.

"Yea"

"Well what about Craig?"

"I like him but he broke up with me when he found out I smacked her and why?"

"Who do you love though, Ash?"

"I don't know. I love them both"

"Hun, you need to sort out your feeling and then go for the one you love.  Otherwise that's not fair to either of them."

"You're right Paige but I need to think.  I'll talk to you later"

"Alright bye"

Ash hangs up and lets a loud sigh out.  She's lying on her bed and rolls over and pulls out her diary.

A/N: Diary is next chapter.  Sorry about funky formatting but you know how that goes.  Thanks for the compliment Bren Eldrid Bera.  Glad you like it. I know its unrealistic but hey that's what makes it fiction right? __


	13. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_            I totally screwed up! I've been in denial of my feeling for Jimmy and now the boiled out and I hurt Craig.  I love him but I love Jimmy too. I can't choose between them!  _

_I smacked Ellie today. I found out she's with Jimmy.  I got so jealous and now I lost a good friend. I'm so stupid!  I'm sure Jimmy hates me now.  I have no friends left.  Well there's Paige but we haven't been that close since that time I tried E.  We talk now and stuff but it's not the same.  I know I'll write an email apologizing to them.  That way I can get all my feelings out. I'm going to go do it now. _

_-Ashley_Y

See what happens when she goes online. Next Chapter!__


	14. You Love Her?

Ashley closes her diary and runs downstairs to the computer. Relieved to see that Toby's not already on it she slumps into the chair. "_I haven't been on in a week watch my mailbox be stuffed_" She thinks to herself.

"You've Got Mail" says the computer.

She never did like that stupid voice.

"54 messages!" she says out loud realizing she's talking to herself she looks around to see if anyone heard her. "_Your really are going nut over this_" she says to herself. She weeds through the junk email. "_14 messages that's more like it_"

6 of them are about the party

4 forwards "useless" she mutters

1 chain letter she deletes it. _"My luck couldn't get any worse_"

1 from Ellie "_What?_" She opens it. It's an invitation to read her blog. "It's about time she started a blog. I've been telling her to do it for like a month that way she can get all the stuff she's holding in out" she mummbles.

Message reads:

Hey, I finally did it here's the link, just don't tell anyone okay. I want to keep it anonymous. C U in skool.

Ash clicks on the link. She begins to scan through it looking for something about herself or Jimmy.

Reading in her head:

Mom's drinking blah blah blah next

Misses dad blah blah blah next

Shopping blah blah blah next

I lost my virginity "_wait_"

She stops and reads it slowly and thoroughly.

The message reads:

I lost my virginity yesterday. They say the 1st time is never that good; it's the 2nd time that's really good. My 1st was awesome. It was just so natural, we both new what to do even though it was his 1st time also. I like him for so long and fate brought us together. I spent the nite at his house. I woke up in his arms. I never thought love could be like this. Turns out he's liked me for 3yrs now. Sigh

_He had sex with her, I can't believe it! I always thought I'd be his first. 3years? That means he was into her while he was with me. _

She's fighting back tears now as she goes to the next entry.

The message reads:

My best friend, I'll call him "Mike", is crazy. He's all excited cuz there's a party next Saturday. He's harassing me and my boyfriend. That's right it's official! I'll call him Kobe. If want to here what has to say about me **click here**, it'll take you to his blog. We're open like that with each other that we read each other's blogs. We did it again today. I love his lips. I love him and he loves me. Life is good.

_"I have to see his blog"_. She clicks on the link.

Blog reads:

Ok most of u r here 2day readin this cuz my girl sent u here. I guess I should talk about the 1st time we had sex. She took me by surprise kissing me 1st and all. It was perfect 3 yrs an now here she is on my couch kissin me. I took over an kissd her back next thing u knw we're havin sex. Gr8 sex, all nite. She fell asleep in my arms, as I played w/ her red hair. We woke up late da next mornin. I made the only thing I knw how 2 make—French toast. We ate and talked. I gave her my favorite Triple 5 Soul jersey 2 wear. She looked so good in it. On our way 2 the Dot I asked her 2 b my girl an she said yea. My dreams have come true. I have the most beautiful girl in Degrassi on my arm.

Ash couldn't hold in her tears anymore she began to sob.

"_The love each other, he loves her more than he loved me_".

thoughts raced through her head.

"_I lost all chance with him! It's really over!"_

She calms down and then signs off.

"_I have to get Craig back_" she says to herself. "_I can't loose both them! I just can't_!"


	15. Good Times And New Songs

"Love so strong let's you know that we belong

Mistakes are made because I let thoughts in my head get in the way…"

_That sucks. Why is song writing so ridiculous…. Hmm maybe if I change the chord progression…_

In Detention….

"Alright you two are free to go" Radditch said.

"Thanks Mr. Radditch and sorry about earlier today" Craig said gathering his things

"Sorry" Manny echoed.

"Apology excepted I hope I don't have to see you two in here again"

"No sir." Manny and Craig and left the room and walked down the hall and turned the corner.

"Tag! Your it" Craig said tapping her lightly on the arm and taking off running.

"Uh! I'm _so_ gonna get you!" She runs after him giggling and catches him near the doorway but he gets her back and he picks her up carrying her out of the school over his shoulder. Manny squeals and flails her arms and legs a little. Craig puts her down and stares into her eyes.

_Man this is so right…_

He leans in and kisses her. He pulls away and smiles at her taking her hand and they run towards the mall till they can't run any further. They collapse on the floor and laughing and breathing heavily next to each other.

"Manny" he said still out of breathe

"Yea?" She said

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Ok?"

"I… Many I love you" He said turning to her "I think I always have… since the 80s dance, when I date Ash, our first date at the carnival, last year and more than now then ever." He turned on his side so that he was facing her. "I know things haven't gone well between us before but I think it was just bad timing I think right now we're the best for each other right now and…. maybe even… forever" Manny , with tears in her eyes, kissed him. The kissed for awhile. People passing buy stared, somewhere grossed out. Finally they pulled away from each other and looked around noticing the people staring at them with weird expressions on their faces as they passed by. Craig laughed slightly.

"We should probably go watch that movie" Manny smiled as he helped her up.

"Ok" They walked silently in to the mall holding hands walking close together. They selected a movie and took their seats making comments on the previews.

Back at Ash's house…

**Ring Ring Ring**

_Come on pick up the phone Paige…_

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Ash"

"Hey, what's up?"

I can't believe I'm doing this….

"Well I need your help"

"With what?"

"I've been thinking about it and I want Craig back"

"Ok so what do you want me to do?"

"Well I wrote him a song but I need something to wear to… well attract him"

"Well then you called the right person! Meet me at the mall in 15"

"Ok. Oh and Paige, thanks"

"No big deal hun"

At the movie theatre….

"This movie sucks!" Craig said, they were practically alone in the theatre.

"I know"

"I know what we could do instead?"

"Craig, in the theatre?"

"Yea, nobody's here" Manny looked around. "Hey no one's going to see"

"Ok" she said and started to kiss him. An hour and a half later the two of them put there clothes back on as the credits roll. Manny fixes her and with her hands above head and shirt goes up baring her part of her torso. He bent down and kissed the small of her back. She smiled and kissed him and left the theatre.

In the mall…

"Paige, I don't know it's to Barbie and Ken"

"So Barbie has been a best selling item since before we were born"

"Yea but I'm no Barbie. I need something that's still Rock 'N Roll you know?'

"Fine, whatever, where do you wanna go then? YRB?"

"Yea! That'll work"

"Ugh! I loathe that store."

"Oh come on Paige you said you'd help me"

"Fine I'll go but if anyone sees me tell them you brought me here against my own will" Paige said as the left the store and headed for YRB.

In the theatre lobby…

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"Excuse me" A man said walking towards them. Manny and Craig stopped politely and waited for him to reach them. "Did you too just leave theatre number 4?"

"Umm yea why?" Craig said.

"Well we received some complaints…" To Manny it felt like her stomach dropped to the floor when he said that. "about loud noises that suggested some inappropriate activity"

"Well did anyone see anything?" Craig said gulping as beads of swear began to form on his face.

"Well no but…"

"Well you know what happens when people assume…"

"Look I just told that couple over there I would speak to you about it ok and that I would ask you to refrain from said behavior in our theatres in the future."

"Yea sure. Sorry about that" Manny said ending the conversation and pulling Craig away.


End file.
